Querida Rose
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Tu padre tiene razón: soy el hijo de mi padre, estoy podrido hasta el tuétano.


**_El Pottervero y sus personajes no son invención mía, sino de J.K. Rowling_**

**Querida Rose:**

Una vez, no hace mucho, me preguntaste por mi padre. ¿Te acuerdas? No te contesté porque pensé que querías que te contara una batallita sobre lo equivocado que había estado él de joven o algo así. En definitiva, lo que todos querían escuchar: querían que confirmara que yo era la oveja negra de mi familia.

Interpretaste mi silencio correctamente, así que mientras hojeabas un libro, dejaste caer que habías escuchado que mi padre había desempeñado un papel muy importante en la guerra y que había contribuido a la caída de Lord Voldemort. Aun con esas, yo seguía sin querer hablar de ello, así que me encogí de hombros y repliqué de mala gana: «No lo hizo ni voluntaria ni conscientemente». Fin de la conversación.

Contrariamente a lo que muchos puedan pensar, mi familia no tiene nada de especial, salvo porque es la mía. Creo que la guerra debería habernos demostrado a todos que por muchos cientos de años que un apellido haya permanecido en esta dichosa isla, por mucho dinero o poder que haya acumulado o por muchos miembros de «sangre limpia» que posea en su árbol genealógico, no es ni mejor ni peor. Sus miembros serán más orgullosos o más humildes, más tontos o más listos, más valientes o más cobardes… pero seres humanos al fin y al cabo.

Andrómeda Black se casó con un muggle y Bartemius Crouch Junior se convirtió en mortífago. Y es que Malfoy, Nott, Black, Slytherin, Weasley, Dumbledore, Longbottom, Gryffindor... son solo apellidos. Un legado de nuestros padres, abuelos y tatarabuelos que nosotros etiquetamos arbitrariamente y sobrestimamos o infravaloramos por ridículos complejos de superioridad.

Malfoy es solo un maldito nombre. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, un maldito nombre! Y si me convierto en mi nombre o lo que la sociedad espera de mi nombre, entonces, seré un borrego y es todo lo que de verdad significará mi apellido.

Y esto me lo enseñó mi madre. Ella fue a Slytherin. Igual que mi padre. Igual que yo. De niña, Astoria Greengass sacaba buenas notas en el colegio, odiaba y amaba a su hermana mayor a partes iguales, le gustaba escuchar a Las Brujas de Macbeth y pasear con sus amigas por los terrenos de Hogwarts. En su familia eran afines a la teoría de pureza de sangre, pero no a Lord Voldemort. A ella todo eso le daba igual y cuando estalló la batalla de Hogwarts, se asustó y decidió volver a casa con los suyos. Años después, conoció a mi padre por casualidad en una galería de arte. Se acercó a él porque estaba admirando uno de sus cuadros favoritos y él se puso muy nervioso porque llevaba tiempo sin hablar con mujeres desde que lo dejara con su antigua novia. Mi padre dice que mi madre estaba guapísima ese día. Después de haberse presentado y despedido, él salió corriendo detrás de ella y le preguntó si querría acompañarle a ver un partido de las Avispas de Wimbourne contra las Flechas de Appleby. Mi madre era forofa de las Flechas y no pudo resistirse a aquella primera cita. El resto es historia.

A mi madre le dio exactamente igual lo que hiciera mi padre en la maldita guerra; se enamoró de él de todas formas y se casó con él a pesar de que sabía perfectamente los riesgos que entrañaba ese matrimonio. Sus padres le desaconsejaron la relación desde el principio, pero ella siguió adelante: aceptó las consecuencias de su propia decisión, consciente de todo lo que acarrear tomar un apellido marcado: la vida de un paria en la comunidad mágica.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que mi padre me llevó al Callejón Diagon, muchos nos señalaban con el dedo y susurraban. Hubo un momento en que me dejó solo en Madame Malkins mientras me tomaban las medidas para una túnica y él iba a sacar dinero a Gringotts. Entonces, escuché cómo un cliente dejaba caer una lindeza sobre el dichoso nombre. No se lo conté a mi padre, pero cuando llegué a mi casa sí le pregunté a mi madre qué significa que yo fuera un Malfoy. Entonces, ella, me dedicó una mirada muy elocuente y me contestó: «Significa que eres mi hijo y te quiero».

Vuelvo ahora a aquella pregunta furtiva que formulaste en la biblioteca: «¿Quién es en realidad Draco Malfoy?».

Draco Malfoy, esa gran incógnita del que todos quieren saber lo que ya saben. Draco Malfoy es mi padre.

Para más información, no habla de su pasado muy a menudo, le gusta echar pestes de todo en general y de Harry Potter (y los muggles) en particular y daría la vida por mí y por mi madre. Y esto último es todo lo que a mí me importa.

Te diré la verdad: la reputación de mi familia es un fantasma que me precede y me persigue a donde quiera que vaya. Ha sido así siempre desde que tengo uso de razón y así será, por lo visto, hasta el último de mis días.

A diferencia de mi madre, yo no elegí esta vida. Quizás podría teñirme el pelo, cambiarme el nombre y mudarme a alguna callejuela muggle donde nadie me conozca; confieso que lo he pensado más de una vez. Miles de veces. Tantas, que me avergüenza. No puedo hacerles eso. Mis padres me dieron la vida, me criaron y me educaron lo mejor que supieron con todos los medios que tenían a su alcance. Renegar de mi apellido y mi mundo, su mundo, supondría un golpe devastador para ellos. Además, sería negarme a mí mismo. Ese fantasma inclemente que intenta hacerme la vida imposible es parte de quién soy, me ha modelado, me ha curtido y me ha convertido en Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy, de nadie más.

Así que, tu padre tiene razón: soy hijo de mi padre y estoy podrido hasta el tuétano.

El problema es que si me tiñera el pelo de rosa fosforito, me fuera a vivir a Privet Drive y me hiciera llamar John Smith, estaría huyendo y no creo que tú quisieras casarte con un cobarde semejante. Pero, claro, tampoco te espera ningún futuro dorado como señora Malfoy.

Vaya, soy idiota. Hablo de ti y de nosotros como si yo todavía tuviera que ser la persona con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida. Quisiera ser esa persona con cada putrefacta fibra de mi ser, pero supongo que, con lo lista que tú eres, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que te escribo esta carta para romper nuestro compromiso.

Maldita sea. Y ya lo he dicho. No hay vuelta atrás. Me odio por ello y me cuesta horrores decir esto, pero… Eres libre, Rose Weasley. Libre de apellidos de mala reputación.

(Siempre tuyo, Con cariño,

Un cordial saludo, Atentamente,)*

Te desea lo mejor,

S.H. Malfoy

**Querido Cooper:**

Eres idiota. ¡Siempre he sido libre! Libre para casarme contigo, bobalicón melodramático. Y quiero casarme contigo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy. ¿Te enteras? Que no te lo tenga que repetir.

Podridamente tuya,

Rose

p.d. El tío Harry dice que vivir en Privet Drive y llevar el pelo rosa es incompatible.

* * *

*Lo que aparece entre paréntesis estaría tachado en la carta.


End file.
